Due to the current increase in business volume and rapid growth of visitor volume and data traffic, a single server is no longer able to fulfill demands due to bottlenecking of its processing performance. As such, a method, which adopts a server cluster made up of multiple servers and employs a load balancing technology to distribute a large volume of data traffic onto the multiple servers of the server cluster, has emerged.
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a system of data interaction under load balancing in accordance with existing technologies. As shown in FIG. 1, a first data package that is sent by a client for visiting a server initially passes through a server load balancer (SLB), which selects a real server (RS) to serve the client and sends the first data package of the client to the selected real server under existing technologies. After receiving the first data package, the real server returns a second data package to the client through the server load balancer, thus completing one data interaction with the client.
As can be seen from the above processes, the traffic entering a real server initially passes through a server load balancer. The server load balancer selects a real server to serve a client using a specific load balancing strategy. The selected real server performs data interaction with the client through the server load balancer. It is noted that, although the selected real server performs data interaction with the client through the server load balancer, i.e., the traffic flowing from the selected real server to the client also passes through the server load balancer, the server load balancer does not perform a process of load balancing with respect to the traffic flowing from the real server.
However, with regard to the real server, the traffic entering a real server is normally far less than the traffic coming from the real server. Such an enormous amount of traffic coming from the real server also passes through the server load balancer in order to reach the client, thus greatly increasing the workload of the server load balancer.